The Doll and The Rock
by yue-chan
Summary: We are what people want to see.
1. The Doll

Note: Shounen ai (for now). Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Are Kanda and Allen officially together? No? Then, DGM is not mine. T.T

* * *

><p>The doll and The Rock<p>

_The Doll_

Once, there was a doll.

This doll was white and innocent and so pure that everybody thought of it as fragile.

The doll's owner thought it too. He was so afraid his precious doll would break that he protected it with all his been.

But he was a fool, he protected too much. Then, he died and left his precious doll alone.

The next owner wasn't kind like the first. He shoved the innocent doll in a world of chaos and war and pain. The precious doll never knew about such things and slowly but surely, the doll started to break.

But not on the outside. Never on the outside.

The owner didn't want that too. After all, a crack on the beautiful doll's face would ruin everything. That, and it would be just too easy, and the doll's owner was too much of a sadistic to let that happen.

So, said men broke the doll's insides. The porcelain heart that should be never touched. It took countless days of calling the doll useless and week, nothing but a powerless thing nobody would ever care about. Until, one day, the doll finally broke.

But it didn't go as well as the owner planned. Cause even after all of this, the doll was just too silly. In the end, what broke was something needed.

The doll's sense of itself.

The doll stopped caring for its own well being. It couldn't care, not anymore. Believing in his owner's words, the innocent doll was so sure of his inutility, therefore his unimportance, that suddenly everybody else became useful and precious.

Then the doll made the worst and most innocent mistake ever.

The doll swore to protect everybody. No matter what. No matter the cost.

The owner, displeased with the doll's actions, but reluctant in letting his precious plans go, decide to leave the doll in a strange but safe place. There, the doll made precious friends, and started to fight and protect.

But it was only a matter of time. The doll was already broken, even if nobody realized. The doll would be never innocent and pure, never again, and all the fighting was just making things worse.

Cause the doll couldn't protect everybody. The world was just too big for the doll's delicate arms and small hands.

Pain and blood and death…the war's price was hard to pay. And the doll started cracking on the outside.

But it could not be on the outside, right? Never on the outside.

So, the doll started to pretend even more. Playing and smiling like nothing else matter. It's a very painful thing to do, but the doll doesn't care. The silly and not-so-innocent doll keep that up, day after day, and will continue until time itself became as useless as the doll's existence (or so the doll thinks).

Cause the doll is broken. And the doll knows it.

Most of all, the doll is tired of keep trying. Keep walking.

Tired of smiling and pretending. Tired to protect people that simply can't be saved.

It's just too much for the little sad doll.

But the doll can rest, and cry and drop its nice porcelain face.

There's a secret place and a secret guardian waiting, ready to embrace the small doll and let it do whatever it wants.

Time is running out, the war is worst than ever. Still the place and the guardian remain. Waiting. Hoping against hope for one night when the doll will be finally set free.

Blessed by the full moon, secured by a green sea, will the little doll allow the wounds to heal? Forget the scars and the heavy cross?

Will the doll disregard its destiny and smile truthfully just for one night?

Two nights from now, God will blink.

Will the story end in wonder?

-x-

Allen continued reading, again and again, afraid his weary mind would misplace the words and form secret meanings. But there was none, and the exorcist was sure of it.

Sure, the letter was like a code. With the amount of vigilance he has to deal in daily basis, namely two-dots Link, it was far from unexpected. No, what kept the boy gaping like a fish was that these words were written for him, and him alone. It wasn't like everybody's cheers and approval.

This was special. A hit he took dead on but, surprisingly, it didn't hurt that bad. How could it, anyway? It was the truth. The ugly reality he would give everything to hide. Yet the words were so delicate and careful chosen that made all the chaos in his life sound almost…beautiful.

Allen smiled. A true, half sad smile. There was just one person in the whole world that could put things like this. Likewise, there was just one person cold enough to strike him like this when he was already halfway down.

"_You will regret this._"

- Don't I always?


	2. The Rock

Note: Still shounen ai ( don't worry, it will change soon)

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Special tanks to**: heaven-angel-15 and Neko Serena. Thank you so much for your sweet words! ^^

* * *

><p>The Doll and The Rock<p>

_The Rock_

Once, there was a rock.

It was dark and cold and sharp.

Doesn't matter if everything around the rock were flowers and small animals, the rock was still like that. No changing.

After all, a rock is a rock. Changes are unimportant.

A lot of things are unimportant for a rock.

But this rock was stuck with a duty. One that, even if not chosen, was much needed. Cause this was a very special rock.

Even if been special is anything but special.

The rock has to protect the flower field and the flowers in it. A task not easily done, but it was important and the rock did it.

Again and again, the rock protected the field and the weak flowers. Always dark and cold and sharp.

Always alone.

Cause it was the only rock in the field. The only thing that wasn't soft and precious. The only thing that will be still there, even after all the flowers were gone.

And the rock knows that.

The rock doesn't complain. It would be a waste of time, anyway. Nothing would change. Even if the rock just wants to be a flower, fragile and short-lived like all the others.

Cause the rock knows it will never be. And, because the rock knows, the rock doesn't wish. Doesn't hope.

The rock simply is. Nothing more, nothing less.

So, the rock kept the good job. Always protecting. Always serving. Until one day a flower died. Then another. And another. All crushed on the way of the rock.

And suddenly, it didn't matter how many times the rock had saved the field. All the flowers cared about was theirs dead fellows, nothing more.

But the dead are the dead. No matter what, they won't come back.

The flowers got angry and afraid; losing petals that took the whole winter to grow. Some even forgotten to bloom.

But the rock remained dark and cold and sharp.

Cause that's what a rock is. And it can't be changed.

The rock doesn't know how to be anything but.

Even when all the flowers scattered away around the field, just to avoid the rock, it remained the same.

Why try a change now? Just because the whole world seems to hate you?

A rock is a rock. It will remain like that to the end of time if needed be.

Always protecting. Always serving. Always alone.

Cause none of the flowers understood the simple rules of the rock.

Nobody realize it have to be cold to think, sharp to fight, dark to stand out.

None of the flowers become conscious that the rock did everything the flowers didn't want to do.

In the end, flowers are weak and useless. They will all die without the savior they despise so much.

They will never realize the cold is for intelligence, the sharpness for efficiency, the darkness for freedom. They will never as much as be aware of the soft spot the rock hides, just under itself.

Cause it doesn't matter. Not really.

The rock does what need to be done, not what will make things better.

It's truly simple like that. Even if the flowers never notice.

And it would remain like this till the end of time. That is, until a small bug came by.

The flowers welcomed the bug easily. None of them were worried, cause it was just a small and happy bug.

The rock didn't even acknowledge it, keeping his lone guardian routine.

Was that their real destiny? Does such thing even exist?

Could it made any difference?

One day, a storm come, damping the earth with rain and blowing the soft petals away. The flowers, afraid but not unused to such weather, sank their roots even deeper in the ground, easily finding stability.

But the little bug couldn't do that. It was a bug, after all.

So, the bug did the only thing it could to survive. It got under the rock.

Embraced by coldness and sharpness and darkness, the bug realize the spot was actually cozy and, after a while, even warm. And the bug fell asleep, trusting the rock not to crush him.

The next morning, a lot of flowers were dead, all too far away to be protected by the rock's presence. But the rock took the fall again, even if there was no one to blame.

And the bug never told anyone about his one-time shelter. Even if it was the most powerful shelter the bug ever set foot in, it was a one-night stand.

Or so the bug said. But words don't erase memories. Even now, all the bug has to do is close his eyes to be once again under the rock protection and warmth.

The problem is: memories are not enough. Not after so many storms and so many wrong shelters. After so long, everything is starting to fade.

And the most deadly of all storms is yet to come. No one knows when, but not-knowing never saves anybody. It will come, sooner or later. Maybe a month from now. Maybe a week.

Maybe even a night.

Will the rock be able to shelter the bug, just one more time?

-x-

Kanda smiled. A small, almost non-existent smile. His calloused fingers brushed over the second last sentence with great care, almost afraid of erasing the words.

- Took you long enough, Moyashi.


	3. The Night

Note: This chapter is more like a real story, and I'm sorry if it ended up being very different from the previous chapters, but I couldn't go easy on Kanda's and Allen's first time, could I?

Warnings: In case someone didn't read the note, this chapter has a lemon, aka sex.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Special tanks to**: heaven-angel-15, EXO 718, KingRabbit and Neko Serena. Once again, I loved your words guys! ^^

This is the last chapter but I hope we can meet again soon ^^

* * *

><p>The Doll and The Rock<p>

_The Night_

The full moon ruled in the black sky, soft rays of ethereal light touching all God's creations above the earth. But even if comforting the moon couldn't make any difference. Not now. Not in this night.

Cause this wasn't a God's night, far from that. This night belonged to no one but the devil. A wicked night, when His warriors would succumb to the flesh and desire and every other sin none of them ever had a chance to enjoy.

At least, that was what he would think, if he really believed in God. Fortunately or not, he was not a believer. Not of this kind of thing, anyway. He much better preferred to kill the time in trivial meditation.

That's what Allen saw the moment he set foot on the small clearing, too small to be notice to anyone but the samurai. Kanda was on the ground, cross-legged, eyes closed and cool as ever. A soft breeze keep caressing the ebony locks, creating a dark radiance around the unmoving figure. Kanda's chest was bare if not for the bandages covering it. Other than that, the samurai only wore black pants. At his side, but conveniently out of reach, was Mugen, the powerful sword nothing but a future witness of his master's sins.

The white exorcist left the last trees behind, approaching the samurai without a second thought and hiding a smirk. Cause that men in front of him was no other than Kanda Yu, someone that almost never were caught by surprise.

And, as certain as the moon was still on the sky, the midnight eyes opened, glancing over the one who dared to disturb his precious – and fake – meditation. And just as sure, there was the small exorcist, the infamous Destroyer of Time, who was supposed to do anything but close his eyes and rest. A sad pierrot, whose hair was like an halo surrounding his kind early-aged features. But a halo wasn't enough, not in these days, and the dark uniform Allen always wore was a constant reminder of that.

Still, deep down, Kanda knew he wouldn't have liked it in any other way.

- You're late, Moyashi. – the tone was harsh as always but a new glow could be seen in those dark eyes.

- You were the one supposed to make God blink, Bakanda. – Allen spoke back, kneeling on the ground in front of the samurai.

- Che. Just admit you got lost again.

- Never.

Midnight eyes lock into gray ones, and whatever they want to say was left forgotten. Lips touched, softly remembering the feeling, bringing back the passion both were forced to bury so long ago. Air was slowly vanishing from their lungs, but they hold on each other, ignoring their bodies like they were so used to do.

Alas, there was always a limit.

- Moyashi. – it was nothing but a whisper. Still, it was so precious, so meaningful, that Allen couldn't do anything but crawl in the samurai's lap, sighing in pleasure as strong arms embraced his small back.

- If only we could stay like this forever. – the white exorcist wished, closing his eyes to feel the warmth of the almost bare chest. The black hand was slowly raised, playing gently with the bandages, leisurely looking for a knot.

- But we can't. So stop wasting time and free yourself already. – Kanda knew he should be gentle but what choice he had? His little trick wouldn't keep Moyashi's freaking stalker away for too long.

Allen knew that too and a half-sad half-impish smile swelled his innocent facade. With a whisper of a thought, a claw finger tore though the bandages, easily exposing the well-built chest. Once with a clear view, the white exorcist started to feel the black inked tattoo with his claw, innocently poking a nipple.

- Ne, Kanda. Do you know how I want to free myself?

- Baka Moyashi. – calloused hands slipped under the black outfit, short nails scratching over old scars and sending chills through the small body – You will tell me anyway.

- Guess I will. – Allen deactivated Crow Clown, before things started for real and the samurai ended up losing an eye or something. Putting his most angelic face, he pressed their bodies further, nibbling Kanda's earlobe gently – To be free, Kanda Yu…I want you to fuck me like an animal.

Kanda bite down a groan, hands tightening on the slender waist. Pushing his head back, he caught the grey eyes again, a full grin on his face. To say the samurai was taken aback by the statement would be a lie, but one could always enjoy a bad-mouthed Allen.

- An animal? I thought I was a rock. – slowly, he started to push the boy out of his lap, laying the small body on the ground and getting on all fours above it. Their noses touched, even breaths caressing each other's cheeks.

- And I thought I was a bug, but you made me a doll. – for a moment, Allen's eyes became really innocent – Why?

But Kanda just rolled his eyes and kissed the younger again, making sure the Moyashi would shut up. The samurai wouldn't answer that stupid question. Not now, anyway. Maybe later, when everything was over and they were both rendered incapable of straight thinking. Maybe.

Now, there were more important things to take care of.

Allen breathed deeply, eyes closed in sweet surrender. Kanda's mouth was now moving, making a wet trail until his neck, careful to not leave any marks behind. His hair, an ebony cascade that seemed always out of reach was now spread between then, trickling the younger's nose and making his body wobbly with its soft scent.

Sandawood. – Allen would never forget. But then again, he most likely would never say that aloud. Just like the samurai would never answer his question. And it was okay. They were both too stubborn after all.

Kanda would never admit to see the most powerful exorcist the Black Order would ever have as nothing but a sad broken doll, something that begged for his protection from day one.

Allen would never confess how he seeks refuge under one of the Order's coldest bastards, wishing for nothing but to be swallowed by the other's shadow, drowning forever in the warmth and soft scent he relates to nothing but safety.

No, they will never come clean. And they deserve each other even more for that.

Buttons were undone and a shirt was tore open, all while Kanda's mouth was busy sucking on Moyashi's neck. Sharp teeth mocked the white cream skin, scratching ghostly behind an ear.

- Kanda… – Allen couldn't suppress the moans anymore. Tilting his head to the side, he gave the samurai all the access he could, tangling mismatched hands on the velvet locks. A muffled grumble was all the answer he got.

- Jerk . – the once polite boy hissed, pulling the dark haired man from his neck with unnecessary force – Who is wasting time now?

- Shut up. – a calloused hand sneak between the bodies, easily finding the hardening spot on the younger's pants. Allen threw his head back, biting a scream when all force he used a second ago was given back to him, in a far more pleasant manner.

- We don't…have time… – the white exorcist was panting now, voice uneven and struggling with the words – Just…

- Just what, Moyashi? – another squeeze and a small pump. Kanda was grinning again. Sitting on the smaller legs, he left big gray eyes see what he was doing, unashamed by his actions.

- Better tell me now, Moyashi. – he taunted, licking his lips. Luckily enough, the bean sprout would be too hypnotized by those actions to notice the free hand playing with the pant's zipper.

And that was it. Whatever holding Allen back was smashed to pieces, letting the cravings took over his holy been. With a husky moan, the younger grabbed a hand of dark hair, pulling the samurai roughly to his chest and capturing that damn mouth of his. Ignoring the soft and painful sigh, Allen forced his entry; biting and rubbing the thin lips until Kanda finally give in and started kissing back.

But Kanda's grin was still in place. He was still a step ahead.

And the white haired boy never knew what hit him.

- Ah! – Allen felt his hips banging forwards, back arched against the hard hand that, somehow, found its way to his hardening crock. Said hand started moving, pumping rudely on the soft flesh – Kanda! The he-ell you! Ah!

- Stupid Moyashi. – both were starting to sweat, faces flushed and lustful eyes glowing in the moonlight. But the samurai knew it wasn't enough, not yet. Finding an already hard nipple, he started to suck it gently, like an unspoken apology for his crude treatment on the boy's low region.

But Allen couldn't understand right now, not with an impossibly tight hand pumping his crock and cold saliva melting over his hot nipple. A thousand lightings spread through his body, pure electricity hitting every muscle, shutting his mind of in a way the white boy never thought possible.

- Kanda! I…I.. – something was coming. Something Allen knew he couldn't stop but feel the need to warn anyway – I'm gonna…

And then it was out, gaining the air with a long needed scream.

- Hum. – the samurai purred, releasing the nipple to cover the boy's sweaty and now sticky body fully with his like a big lazy panther. Stopping his ministrations, Kanda pulled back his hand, showing the Moyashi the sinful result of their actions wile sticking out a tongue to taste it – Those girls were right. You're sweet, Moyashi.

- B-bas…tard. – Allen replied softly, unable to do nothing more than breath…and stare.

- Che. – a wet finger was raised, tracing delicate lips and letting him feel the still warmth seed. The younger's face have never been so red – Talk to ladies with that mouth, Moyashi?

- Like you the one to talk. – Allen tilted his head, embarrassed beyond words. Truth be told, the sight was too arousing for his own good and the still wet spot between his legs couldn't agree more – Just shut up and start…

- What? Fucking you? – Kanda smirked, licking his fingers clean like it was the most common thing in the world. The samurai cock was killing him, nearly opening a hole in his pants, but he would never let it show. Not when those mismatched hands have done nothing but pull his hair – Do you even know how it's done?

- Baka. – closing his eyes tight, Allen tried to ignore the hardness poking his hips. A hardness that wasn't his – I've lived with Cross.

- Cross is a bastard and a womanizer. – Kanda spat coldly – How he was able to train any exorcist, let along you, is beyond me.

Gray eyes open wildly. Did he really heard…?

- Was that…a compliment? – the white exorcist asked, clearly afraid of the answer.

- You're still alive, aren't you? – Kanda withdrew, moving back until he was standing on his own feet again. Even with all that went among both males, the samurai still locked as collected as ever, the only incriminatory evidence was a small barely visible white spot on his perfect defined abs.

For some reason, that annoyed Allen to no end. How could Kanda be still cool after all that? Sure, the white haired boy has been playing this night on his head over and over for the last three days. Better yet, Allen could feel he was ready, but even with a one track mind his body was still untouched, his young life spent with things far more important than sex and self-satisfaction.

_Maybe Kanda isn't a virgin? Hell, no! That should be impossible, right?_ – then again, the bean sprout has seen too many impossible things to believe the word anymore. Suddenly, reality came crashing over the white exorcist shoulders, along with a fair share of guilt.

He had refused Kanda once. Back on that first mission together, when the doll's gloomy song and doom pushed both males to seek comfort, even if none of them were mature enough to comprehend... When they were too naïve, neither knowing what they were truly doing or even realizing the consequences… Yeah, it was back then when hands touched accidentally, lips brushed uncertainly and something more. Something that made Allen flinch and back of.

But that was a long time ago. Did the samurai found someone along the way? Someone who trained him in this mysterious and erotic art? And who could that be? Kanda is too sharp to even smile, let along actually give himself like that. No, if there were really someone, said person was close, very close.

- Hey! Are you still there, Moyashi? – Kanda asked, ever if he couldn't care less about the answer. He is on a mission, after all. A mission involving the small boy and hot, animalistic patterns.

- How? – Allen whispered, the broken sound reminding the samurai about a certain letter.

- How what?

- How do you know what to do? – gray eyes finally left the ground, going straight to dark ones – Did you already…?

- Che. I know because of Lavi. – Kanda crossed his arms, carefully letting his face blank – He is a bookmen after all.

- But it can't be! Lavi likes Lenalee! He would never …

- What? Trade a nice girl for a grumpy cold-hearted guy? – a dark eyebrow was raised, its owner wandering how in hell he was able to fall for such an idiot – Baka Moyashi. I borrowed a book. Not that the baka usagi will ever know.

- You what!

- Che! You're the one begging to be fucked, Moyashi. I should be suspecting you. – Kanda uncrossed his arms, hands careless playing with the limit imposed by the black pants – So, could you overcame your girly fit and start to act accordingly? Free your fucking self already!

To say Allen was surprised was an understatement. Letting his eyes drop, the younger was ready to dig a hole and burry himself, when something caught his attention. Something that was currently pointing between Kanda's legs and still trapped under said male's pants.

And then it hit him: Kanda was hard. Even more, the samurai was probably counting the seconds to release himself, cursing every human been ever born and maybe some akumas to kill time and, of course, in a straight line to a beyond pissed mood.

And a beyond pissed Kanda was a very hot Kanda.

Hurt and guilt washed away from the white exorcist and a wicked grin cracked the childish face. The samurai shouldn't be kept waiting. Within a second, Crow Clown spread to life, its target clear: Kanda's pants. The thin material didn't stand a chance.

But even fool-proof plans can backfire.

The white exorcist stood there, all fours on the grass, dumbfounded. In front of him, like all of this was part of his damn routine, stood a completely naked Kanda.

_Holy shit! Where is his underwear?_ – Allen could feel himself gasping like a fish but he couldn't care less. Right now he had far more serious problems.

- Stupid Moyashi. – Kanda kneeled in front of him – Will you touch me now or I'll have to do it myself?

Gulping, the boy slowly creep forward the hard and strangely half wet crock, not sure of what he was supposed to do. Should he touch it? Obviously. But how? With his normal hand? With his innocence? And after that? Should he taste Kanda's seed as well?

_No! I wasted too much time already! I…should I? It can't be that different, can it?_ – crossing imaginary fingers, Allen bent down, positioning himself. Using all his courage, he put a small rosy tongue out of his mouth to take an experimental lick but…

- You're free tonight. – it was just a whisper, Kanda's voice too soft and husky to be normal. Still it spoke volumes.

Allen closed his eyes and let his carvings take control.

Kanda throw his head back, a surprised but extremely satisfied moan echoing over the clearing. Yes, he was expecting that. But between expect and feel lays an enormous difference. His back arched to get more of the wet hot contact and the samurai had to keep his instincts at bay in order to not push in the already full mouth.

_Stupid beginners luck!_ – he cursed, divided among let his moans run freely or just purr silently. First the doll-like appearance and now this hidden skill. Cause, of course, he was Kanda Yu, therefore someone very hard to please. So, Moyashi had to be a natural.

Strange to all of this, Allen kept his ministrations, hungrily sucking the hard crock. Kanda's crock was just like the rest of the dark exorcist; hard and strong and so addictive the white boy couldn't get enough. Like a kid eating a candy for the first time, all messy and delighted, almost desperate to taste it in every possible way. And, if the trembles and deep groans escaping from Kanda's lips were any proof, he was doing a very good job.

Smirking against the sensible skin, the younger decided to take things to another level. Grasping the base with his innocence hand, Allen run his tongue toward the tip, biting softly and playing with the small hole. A salty fluid was starting to drip from it and, for a moment, he thought Kanda was coming.

But then a heavy hand tangled in his white hair, pulling him of and against hot demanding lips. Kanda kissed him with sheer power, a tongue forcing its way in the small mouth so hard that, for a moment, Allen could swear he tasted blood. Nevertheless, it was still sweet, all the force doing nothing but wrap the small one in a warm embrace, detaching him from the cold never-happy world.

- Kanda… – he couldn't help whisper when the kiss finally broke. Somewhere deep in his mind, a little voice was telling him to breath, but Allen wasn't sure if he was doing it or not. The feared Destroyer of Time didn't even realize he wasn't on his knees anymore, but laying spread on short grass.

- Moyashi. – was the whisper Allen got as an answer, followed by a small kiss. Calloused hands started to feel his body, ghost-like fingers touching every piece of skin. Lost in moans and hisses, the white exorcist only realized he was now naked when a hand got under him, finger tracing the small hidden entrance.

- K-Kanda? What…?

- Shh.. It's okay. – using his other hand, the samurai started to caress the delicate features slowly, as if to memorize everything. He traced the flushed cheeks, the small pointed nose and even the nicely done eyebrows. Pushing the first finger, Kanda saw the body under him tense, big not-so-innocent eyes closing, and took the chance to run a finger gently over the delicate eyelids.

- But this…I-I'm not sure h-how this… – Allen was lost to say the least. True, he has no idea how two males were supposed to have sex yet he had asked to be taken roughly. And this…this could not be rough, could it? Not with all the caresses and patience and delicacy…

Kanda considered his answer carefully. Hell, he even considered not respond at all. Nevertheless, he knew he should say something.

_No, scratch that. I need to tell the truth._ – trying to keep his face unaffected, the samurai took a deep breath before stare at big doubtful gray eyes.

- Kanda? – it was nothing but a whisper, folded with guilty and, deep down, fear. Why the other wasn't touching him anymore? Did he say something wrong?

- I can't do it the way you asked. – Kanda tried very hard to keep his eyes on gray ones but, in the end, he just couldn't and the arrogant samurai let his head down. He wasn't good with words at all. Hell! Even some akuma were better than him!

A soft human hand touched his chin, silently asking him to raise his eyes again.

- Why? – was all the white exorcist managed to say on that moment of deep emotion.

Midnight blue found gray once again and, for an instant, the whole world seemed to hold his breath.

- …Cause you deserve better.

A complex question. A simple answer. Truth be told, it was always like that. The pierrot and the shadow, two halves of the same whole. And Allen smiled a sincere smile. The first in a long time.

- It doesn't matter, you set me free already. – soft words, soon followed by an even softer kiss. Allen kept the smile, he couldn't find in him the will to kill it – Now it's your turn. Allow yourself to be gentle for once, Yu.

- Not Yu, Moyashi. – Kanda groaned, resting his forehead against the younger's, eyes closed for a moment. Following the other's advice, a soft smile graced his thin lips – But I can go along with 'yours'.

- … – Allen was speechless, tears starting to blur his big eyes. This the closest to "I love you" he would ever get.

- That's, of course, if you survive this night. – the soft smile became a full grin and, before the boy could say anything, another finger was pushed inside him. A scissor-like pattern was soon started, stretching his insides with careful force.

- J-jerk. – he mumbled, body tense. It wasn't painful, not actually. He has been over so much already, he could bear pretty much everything. Still, it was uncomfortable.

- I'm not one of your stupid fangirls, Moyashi. And I don't surrender easily. – Kanda forced the fingers deeper, searching for the right spot.

- You know, you almost sound jealous. – the white exorcist couldn't help but push the subject. It wasn't like their lives were easy but everything would be a little more simple if they weren't both males.

- Why should I? – hot breath meet the sensible skin behind his ear, and Allen bite down a moan – I'm the one fucking you now.

Before he could ever process Kanda's words the fingers were gone and a much bigger thing was slowly pushing its way inside him.

- Ah! – mismatched hands tightened on something, anything close enough. Kanda's crock was tearing him so badly and slowly the boy couldn't stop shed tears of pain and gratitude. Yes, it hurts but at the same time he feels so good, so…complete.

Biting his tongue to not ruin the moment with a stupid question, Kanda took beam sprout's neglected and re-hardening crock in his hand, pumping softly to take the other's mind away from the pain. Cause he knew it hurts. It was a matter of logic, not experience. Even with all the preparation, the difference between his fingers and crock were just too much for the small body to handle.

Allen blinked, incapable of recall when exactly he had closed his eyes. But they were open now and that was all that mattered. That…and another little detail…

- Why you're not moving?

A vein popped in Kanda's temple. Here he was, all freaking worried about hurting the delicate body under his, depending solely of his pride to not voice dumb questions or mushy words of concern and the stupid Moyashi was complaining he was slow?

- Kanda? – starting to fear for his life, the younger tried desperately to find another subject to talk about, even if they were supposed to be in the middle of something important – I...Hum..Beautiful night, isn't it?

- .Shi.

- Ah! Haha! It's this clearing new? I don't recognize it! But I guess I never would, since I got lost in my own room! – Okay, now he was sure he was losing his life tonight – Haha! You should have seen Tim's face the first time he rescued me! I know he doesn't have a face bu-ahhhhh!

Kanda smiled darkly, preparing for another full out-and-in push.

- You know, you really are a life-changer, Moyashi. – another push, another deep moan. Pain and pleasure were deep mixed, and Kanda couldn't deny the beauty in it – In less than ten minutes, you made me regret my first statement.

- W-what? – Allen tried to ask, even with his mind starting to shut down again. Those movements weren't exactly nice, but they went so deep. Most of all, they feel so right!

- Now I'm gonna fuck you like an animal.

And all hell broke loose.

Kanda was fast and hard, moving in and out with full force. He wasn't worried anymore, not when the beam sprout could do nothing but moan and scream. No, he knew he was giving pleasure now, just as much as he was receiving, burring himself in deep heat. And that little detail sent everything else straight to hell.

The younger wasn't anyway better. Lost in sinful pleasure, he couldn't do anything but moan and clasp, lifting his hip eager to get more and more and feel and frantic and more and desire and somewhere along this mess a spot was hit. A sweet spot that sent vicious shivers all the way through his crock and made stars explode before his eyes.

- Yu! A-again! Yuuu! – he knew he wasn't making any sense but he begged Kanda to understand. The samurai HAVE to.

And Kanda did. Hearing the plea among the screams, he adjusted himself and marked the position, hitting dead on again and again. Vaguely, he felt slim legs embracing his waist and something hard claw on his back, followed by the soft warmth of fresh blood. But whatever it was, it didn't matter. Not when he was overwhelmed by heat and that not-so-soft voice screaming his name. HIS name.

But one thing was for sure: Moyashi would come first.

- Yu! – faster, harder, stronger…How could Kanda do all of this at the same time? Allen would think about it later. Cause when that harsh hand in his crock squeezed painfully and his sweet spot was hit even harder, Allen lost all the sanity left.

His scream cracked through the night, thunder of melted passion echoing in the darkness. But the boy couldn't say for the life of him, what he had screamed, too focus in Kanda's face and the strong, almost desperate scream that left his thin lips.

It was over now. With two bodies busted, the powerful exorcists couldn't do anything but slow down, finishing already half-drowned by orgasm. Kanda redrew, lying on the grass, panting like they have just finish a huge fight. Allen wasn't better, white skin all red and sensible. The beam sprout moaned softly, complaining when the samurai slid outof him, letting just his warm cum to fill the void.

- Did you… really have to…back down al…ready? – the younger panted, still unable to catch his breath.

- Che…I take you liked…me in you? – was the soft remark. Kanda was too tired to be mean. At least, for the next ten minutes.

- Jerk. – rolling to his side, Allen cuddle against the strong chest, lazily placing his head above the other's heart. It was still beating like crazy but, somehow, the loud sound was comforting. Especially when a calloused hand began caressing his back softly.

A couple of minutes passed, both marveling in the moment, enjoying the silence and each other's body heat. The moon was now low in the sky, its glory and glow slowly fading. Soon, the sun would rise, casting away the shadows and the protection and the secret.

- You okay? – feeling the time was up, Kanda forced himself to whisper. Part of him never wanted to be heard, but the other part simply accepted the inevitable.

- Hum…Worried, Bakanda? – a small smirk graced soft bruised lips and Allen raised his head, planting a innocent kiss on the stoic samurai face.

- Che.

- You know, I love Yu too. – a petite mistake, barely discernible to anyone, right?

But neither of them were 'anyone' and Kanda knew it. So well that the same small smirk found its wait to his lips.

- I know. – another soft kiss and the samurai was up, searching for something in the middle of the grass.

- Kanda? What are you…? – moonlight hit at the right angle, and Allen gasped – Kanda, you're bleeding!

- Che. I know that too. – ignoring the remark, the other continued his search. Soon he was returning with the remains of his pants in hand.

- But how? I'm the one supposed to bleed. – the younger was puzzled. Did he scratch that badly?

- Baka Moyashi. – kneeling down, Kanda started to clean both of them, using what once was his black pants – It's you who have a damn innocence in hand.

- I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I activate Crow Clown!

- Stupid Moyashi. What did you expect? – true to be told, Kanda had feared the innocence back when he was still planning this night but he would be damned if he ever admitted that aloud. Especially when all he had now were a couple of average-deep half-healed cuts – Get dressed. We need to go back.

Dropping the subject for now, Allen started to obey. That is, until he went to put his pants on, and it wasn't there. Looking around, it was completely gone.

- Kanda? – he asked without stopping his search – Did you see my pants?

- Yes.

- Where? – raising his eyes from the grass, gray met midnight blue in record time.

Kanda smiled darkly.

- In me.

- What! – just now Allen realized Kanda were wearing his pants, even if it was visibly too tight for comfort.

- Did you really expect me to go back to headquarters naked? Besides, you're the one who ripped my pants, Moyashi.

- And how do you expect ME to go back?

- Che. Your problem, not mine. Now come on!

- Wait! Kanda!

* * *

><p>Howard Link was walking through the corridors of the Black Order, spider webs and even spiders dangling from his once-so-tidy uniform. Behind the dirty on his face, a deep hate could be seen burning in his eyes and all exorcists wisely decided to step out of his way.<p>

_I didn't sign for this!_ – true, he didn't sign to babysit an exorcist shrimp either, but that was beyond the point. How came he ended up doing this anyway? He was an elite soldier! Worse, he was an elite soldier with a mission! Allen Walker could not be let out of his sight, no matter for what reason! Hell, he follows the kid everywhere, to the point most people would consider it stalking. So how, in God's name, he was ordered to find a thirty year old file in Komui's office?

- Walker! – the door was opened without further warning, Link's lack of patience making him forget his good manners and rush in the small room.

Yet, whatever he thought he was going to find, the stoic blond man was deeply taken aback when he found nothing but a soundly asleep exorcist, his small frame tangled on white sheets, face barely visible among his messy hair.

Unable to disturb a scene he have never saw before, Link slowly retreated from the room. It wasn't like the kid ever slept but full peaceful nights were rare. And was that a smile on the petit face?

_Something changed._ – Link took his place beside the door, a very small smirk twisting his lips. Whatever it was, Allen needed rest now, and the blond would let him have it. For now.

Owari


End file.
